gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GF13-055NI Neros Gundam
The GF13-055NI Neros Gundam is a Mobile Fighter from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. It is piloted by Michelo Chariot of Neo Italy. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam representing Neo Italy, the country had a long history of combat, most notably the Roman Empire of the ancient world. While the Neros Gundam may have been in the tradition of the old Roman Empire, Gundam Fighter Michelo Chariot was not. As a Mafia boss, Michelo and his gang of thugs terrorized Neo Italy, and Michelo used his Neros Gundam for his crimes. The Neros Gundam's armament consisted of two head-mounted vulcan guns, shoulder beam cannons, gladiatorial spikes in its knuckles and 16 satyricon beam cannons built into its legs. The beams on the right leg could be fired in unison to form a powerful beam attack known as Silver Legs. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Head mounted vulcan guns used for close range defense or for thwarting movement. ;*Beam Cannon :A pair of hidden beam cannons mounted in Nero's shoulders. ;*Gladiatorial Spike :Sharp claw-like spikes mounted on the hands. Used for close range combat. ;*Satyricon Beam :The Neros Gundam's primary built-in weapons are the eight beam cannons built into each of its legs, which can fire randomly in all directions or concentrate their fire into a single powerful beam through the Silver Leg attack. Ultimate Attacks ;*Silver Legs :Used in the first episode, the leg Satyricon beam cannons are focused onto a target. It can also fire randomly, as shown when destroying several surrounding buildings. GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam's arm guards can block a direct hit from this move without serious damage. ;*Rainbow Legs :Michelo kicks, sending out waves of multi-colored energy toward his opponent. They explode in a fireworks-like fashion on contact. History Michelo's battle with Domon Kasshu was the first of the 13th Gundam Fight, and he was disqualified when Domon destroyed the Neros Gundam's head. Despite being arrested by the police, Michelo showed up again at the Gundam Fight Finals in Neo Hong Kong as a lackey of the traitorous Master Asia. Having sold his soul to the JDG-00X Devil Gundam and being infected with DG cells, Michelo acquired new powers and a new final move: the Rainbow Legs. In the Finals, Michelo faced Domon in combat again, and his Neros Gundam strangely transformed into the Gundam Heaven's Sword after being defeated by Domon's GF13-017NJII God Gundam. Gallery G-Gundam-Shining-VS-Neros.jpg|Shining Gundam VS Neros Gundam. Action Figures MSiA_gf13-055ni_p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "GF13-055NI Neros Gundam" (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_gf13-055ni_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Neros Gundam" (North American release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_GundamHeavensSword-DarkNerosGundam_p01_USA.jpg|"Neros Gundam (Dark Version)" figure as part of MSiA / MIA "Raven Gundam & Neros Gundam (Dark Version)" double set (North American release; 2003): package front view. Notes and Trivia *Neros Gundam takes it's name after the infamous Roman Emperor Nero, who was rumored to have started a major fire in Rome to clear the way for an opulent palace, along with numerous other atrocities. *Neros Gundam's Satyricon Beams are named for the ancient Roman play, The Satyricon, which as the name suggests, was a satire of Roman culture. *Despite not using them in the anime, MSiA / MIA action figures come with an axe and a shield. Reference External links *Neros Gundam on MAHQ